SERBA 2
by istar fantasy
Summary: Fic special yang ku buat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Saga dan Kanon... Kira-kira masalah apa yang akan mereka hadapi ya...?
1. Chapter 1

**SERBA 2**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_..._

_Istar: "Huaaaaaaaaa 30 mei…! Sikembar ulang tahun…!"_

_Aiolos: "Kenapa…? mau dirayain…?"_

_Istar: "Bukan… Kita cepetan ngumpet sebelum mereka nagih hadiah…!"_

_Saga & Kanon: "Kita datang… mana hadiahnya…!" (nagih barengan)  
_

_Istar: "Sebagai hadian aku bikinin Fic kalian aja ya…?"_

_Saga & Kanon: "Nooooo….!"_

_..._

**Chapter: 1**

…

"Hey…!"

"Apa…?"

"Ingat rencana kita gak…?"

"Gak…?"

Pletakkk….

"Adu…! Inget…inget…!"

"Ayo… kita laksanakan…!"

…

Keesokan harinya…

"Huaaaaa… selamat pagi dunia… Kusiap tuk bergaya…"

terdengar suara dendangan nan segar dari dalam kuil Gemini atau lebih tepatnya dari salah satu kamar mandi diiringi lagu Ind… maaf… diiringi melody music dari air pancuran yang menyembur berirama.

"Non… Kanon…! Mandinya jangan lama-lama…!" Teriak Saga menyender dipintu luar kamar mandinya yang kini beralih pungsi menjadi kamar mandi bersama.

Sesekali tampak Saga menguap dan menepuk-nepuk bibirnya, lalu mengucek matanya yang belum bisa terbuka penuh, juga tak lupa dia sesekali melirik jam dinding besar yang terpajang mencolok ditempat itu.

"Non… masih lama…?" Teriak Saga lagi sudah nyaris tertidur dipintu kamar mandi.

"Iya… udah-udah…!" Kata Kanon keluar dari kamar mandi setelah hampir dua jam lamanya.

"Makanya lain kali jangan suruh si Camus buat benerin air…! bukannya lancar… mampet yang ada…Bla... bla... bla..." Omelan pembuka hari dari Saga telah dimulai, dimana Kanon harus segera menyumbat telinganya dengan benda apapun yang berada disana.

"Kakakku yang pendiem…! Adikmu yang manis ini mo main dulu keluar ya…!" Kata Kanon cekikikan seraya berlari berjingjit menjauhi kamar mandi yang tanpa henti memperdengarkan suara Saga yang tak bisa diganggu gugat kalau sudah dimulai.

Kreeeet…

pintu terbuka perlahan memasukan cahaya mata hari pagi yang masih teduh dan hangat.

Huaaaaaaaa… Udara segar…!"

Kanon keluar membuka pintu dan menghirup nafas panjang, satu kakinya melangkah menuruni tiap inci dari anak tangga. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam terpana, terbata, teraspal, terlem super, hingga tak mampu bergerak menyaksikan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

...

"Kyaaakkk….! Kakaaaaaakkkk….! Sagakkkk…! Tidaaakkkk"

Teriak Kanon histeris kembali masuk kedalam sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi tanpa henti seperti seorang anak yang telah kebelet tak tertahan dan telah berada diujung tanduk, kerasnya pukulan sang Gemini itu hingga membuat pintu kamar mandinya mulai retak disana-sini.

Pranggg…

Sebuah wajan menghantam kepala orang yang sepertinya tengah Shock berat karena sesuatu hal itu. Pukulan itu setidaknya bisa membuat Kanon tenang untuk beberapa saat hingga bintang-bintang yang mengelilingi kepalanya menghilang.

"Woi… Pintunya bisa ancur tu…!" Kata Saga sambil balik kedapur guna mengembalikan wajan yang diambilnya.

"Koq Saga ada disana…?" Pikir Kanon sejenak tangan kanannya menunjuk kedapur dan tangan kirinya kekamar mandi..

"Emangnya loe…! Mandi lama banget…!" Balas Saga dari dapur yang entah kenapa sepertinya bisa mendengar isi didalam pikiran saudaranya itu.

"Siapa yang suka lama…? Bukannya dia yang seneng berendam lama-lama…!"

Branggg… brenggg… bronggg…

Suara didapur menjadi gaduh gara-gara Saga jatuh kepleset saat mendengar perkataan sang adik yang terasa sangat menusuk kedalam kata kebenaran diulu hatinya.

"Ehh… soal mandi entar aja…! Ada yang lebih penting…!" Kepanikan kanon yang sempat menghilang tampaknya telah datang kembali.

"Apa…?" Tanya Saga balik ketempat Kanon.

"Ku… Ku…!" Kanon mendadak gagap

"Kuping…?"

"Bukan…! Ku… ku…!"

"Kucing…?"

"Bukan…! Ku… Ku…!"

"Kulit Kurus Kusut kukira Kutu Kudet…!" (?!)

"Apaan tuh…? Bukan…!" Teriak kanon yang untuk bicara biasa ternyata masih bisa lancar.

"Lalu apaan…! Ngomong donk… ngomong…!" Saga yang ikut kesal dengan penyakit gagap saudaranya yang mendadak, sontak menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang adik dengan kencang tanpa sabuk pengaman.

"Ku… Ku…!" (masih gagap)

Plakkkk….

"Kuil…!"

"Kuil…?"

_Ingin tahu yang terjadi:_

_disaat Kanon tengah bicara dalam kondisi gagapnya secara repleks Saga menampar pipinya dengan salah satu bagian dari clothnya, yang dengan sukses mengusir sekaligus menyembuhkan penyakit gagap dadakan Kanon._

…

Back to story

"Iya… Kuil…! Dikuil Taurus…! Aneh…!" Kata Kanon masih gak jelas arah dan tujuannya.

"Apanya yang aneh…? Si Alde ngapain kuilnya…?" Tanya Saga dengan semua ujung rambutnya membentuk tanda Tanya.

"Itu… Itu…!"

Kanon mencoba mencari kalimat dari kata-kata yang akan dia rangkai untuk bisa menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat diluar, tapi sepertinya semua percuma. akibat kepanikan tak berdasar dan kaget tak berujung membuat Kanon sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan kata-kata dan kaliamat-kaliamat itu hancur sebelum diledakan.

Merasa tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan detail ditambah kondisi kejiwaannya juga sedang tidak mendukung, Kanon memutuskan untuk menarik Saga keluar dari Kuilnya dan melihat langsung apa yang terjadi dikuil Taurus.

…

Beberapa saat setelah mereka tiba didalam kuil Taurus…

"Kyaaaaaaakkkk…!"

Suara jeritan Saga yang tak kalah tinggi dari lengkingan jeritan hysteria kanon menggelegar seakan menjadi alaram untuk membangunkan semua yang masih tertidur dipagi itu.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

…

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Kira-kira apa yang terjadi disana…?"

Aiolos: "Entahlah…?"

Istar: "Kita tunggu Chapter berikutnya…!"

Aiolos: "OK…!"

Istar: "Sebagai penutup…! Ada 1 hal yang ingin aku tanyakan…! Jika kalian bisa memberikan hadiah untuk sikembar Saga & Kanon…! Hadiah apa yang ingin kalian berikan…? Happy Birthdays…!"


	2. Chapter 2Misteri

**SERBA 2**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Masih dalam Fic special untuk si Kembar ni…!"_

_Aiolos: "Kemarin sampai mana ya…?"_

_Istar: "Sampai itu loh… Soal kuil Taurus…!"_

_Aiolos: "O… ya…! Ada apa dengan Kuil Taurus dan Aldebaran…?"_

_Istar: "Kita lanjut saja ya…!"_

…

**Chapter: 2. Misteri**

_Sebelumnya di Chapter 1_

…

Beberapa saat setelah mereka tiba dikuil Taurus…

"Kyaaaaaaakkkk…!"

Suara jeritan Saga yang tak kalah tinggi dari lengkingan jeritan hysteria kanon menggelegar seakan membangunkan semua yang masih tertidur.

…

Saga jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan mata melotot, semelotot yang bisa dicapai kelopak matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar, selebar-lebarnya dan aliran dari kelenjar keringat melenyapkan sisa aroma sabun yang digunakannya saat mandi tadi.

Dengan setengah merangkak ketempat Kanon yang berada tidak jauh darinya, Saga mencoba tuk menjauh lalu mengintip dari celah sepasang kaki saudaranya itu.

"Iiiiihhhhh…!" Saga begidig sambil memegangi kaki Kanon dari belakang.

"Tu… Kan…!" Kata Kanon yang hanya bisa melihat berkeringat dingin sambil melihat kedepan dimana keadaan ruangan telah tampak seperti telah tersapu banjir cat merah muda dan ditengah ruangan terdapat sesosok mahluk bermuka merah sangar sedang melotot kesana kemari.

"Woi… jangan kaget gitu ngeliat warna kuil gue…! Ni bukan ulah gue tahu…!" Teriak Alde marah-marah.

…

Sejenak Saga dan Kanon saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"A… Anu… itu Alde…!" Kanon buka suara biarpun masih terbata-bata.

"Apa…?" Bentak Alde yang sepertinya sedang sangat, sangat dan sangat murka

"Ki… kita bu… bukannya kaget dengan warna kuilmu…! Warna itu selera tiap orang…!" Kata Saga yang menempel dibelakang Kanon tanpa membuka matanya dan lebih memilih membalikan wajahnya kebelakang.

"Lalu…? Kenapa kagetnya berlebihan kaya itu…?" Tanya Alde memutar arah kebelakang Kanon dan mendekati Saga yang masih sangat Shock.

"Jangan kemari…! Gak mau liat…!" Jerit Saga menutup matanya semakin rapat.

…

Aldebaran tampak kebingungan seorang diri belum lagi urusan warna pink kuilnya dia atasi, kini sikembar malah makin menambah ruwet beban pikirannya.

"Kanon…!" Alde melirik Kearah Kanon yang sejak tadi tak bergerak sambil sesekali melirik sedikit padanya sambil begidig.

"Ya… ya…!" Jawab Kanon sambil nelen ludahnya dengan diakhiri bunyi "Glekkk…!"

"Emang apa yang aneh dari gue…?" Tanya Alde yang kini maju kedepan muka Kanon yang langsung mundur dan jatuh karena menabrak Saga yang masih menempel dibelakangnya.

…

Keringat yang dicucurkan Kanon semakin menjadi, Saga pun masih enggan tuk membuka matanya malahan kini tangannya ikut menutupi indra penglihatannya itu seakan dia tak ingin melihat sama sekali.

"Kalian kenapa sih…?" Alde masih bingung.

"A… Alde…!" Kata Kanon yang kini tengah berpelukan dengan kembarannya mulai berusaha tuk bicara lagi.

"Iya apa…?" Teriak Aldebaran.

"Hi… Hidung mu…!" Kata Kanon yang malah memegangi hidungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa ada ingus yang keluar ya…? Gue emang sedikit flu…?" Jawab Aldebaran yang sontak mengambil sapu tanagn dari balik clothnya.

"Bu… bukan…! Hi… hidungmu…!" Kanon masih terus memegangi hidungnya.

"Ada upil ya…?"

"Bu… bukan juga…!"

"Ada bulu hidung yang keluar ya…?"

"Bukan… Bukan…!" Teriak Saga yang histeris sambil bangkit berdiri dan mendorong saudaranya. "Hidungmu ada dua…!" Teriaknya dengan sangat keras.

…

Suasana hening sejenak hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang lewat melalui celah sempit dari jendela dan saluran udara.

"Ahahahaha….!"

Kini Alde yang ngakgak, sengakgak-ngakgaknya.

"Gue pikir apa…. hahaha…?" Alde terus tertawa bahkan sekarang mulai berguling sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

"Woi… dimana-mana lubang hidung memang ada dua tahu hahaha…!" Lanjutnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras akibat tertawa berlebihan.

"Nggak…! Bukan lubang…! Bukan lubangnya…!" Kata Kanon yang masih duduk dilantai setelah didorong Saga "Tapi hidungnya…!" Lanjutnya sambil kembali menunjuk hidung miliknya.

"Sekarang lubang hidung loe jadi empat tahu…!" Saga yang masih belum tenang kembali berteriak-teriak bak orang kesurupan.

Ucapan sikembar sukses membuat ALdebaran berhenti tertawa lalu mulai meraba wajah terutama hidungnya dan dengan paniknya dia berlari pontang panting mencari cermin atau sejenisnya.

Pranggg….

Suara kaca pecah yang dipakai ALdebaran untuk melihat pantulan wajahnya yang katanya aneh menurut para siKembar dengan dua hidung yang saling bersebelahan ditengah mukanya.

Seakan melihat setumpuk makanan favoritnya yang sudah basi dan sudah tak bisa dimakan lagi, begitulah reaksi pertama yang ditunjukan oleh Saint berbadan besar yang langsung jatuh, lemah, lesu dan lunglai diatas kasur beton lantai kuilnya.

"Tidaaaaakkkkk…!"

Jerit Aldebaran yang sangat shock setelah menyaksikan wajah anehnya dicermin.

"Oh… nooooooo…!"

Jeritan histeris lembut nan lebay juga terdengar dari tempat lain membuat Saga dan Kanon sontak melongokan kepalanya dari jendela dan menengadah keatas.

…

"Non… barusan itu suara si Aphro kan…?"

"Emangnya siapa lagi yang punya suara kaya gitu selain dia…?"

"Tapi dia kenapa ya…?"

Tanda tanya membali bermunculan dikepala mereka.

Dilihatnya kembali oleh mereka sang saint Taurus yang telah tak sadarkan diri karena shock berat ditengah lantai.

"Gimana nih sekarang…?" Tanya Kanon.

"Kita biarkan saja dulu sihidung dua itu…! lebih baik sekarang kita cari tahu apa yang terjadi sama si Aphro…!" Usul Saga yang sebenarnya masih ngeri tiap ngeliat keadaan Aldebaran.

Tanpa menghiraukan Saint Taurus yang pingsan dengan wajah mengerikannya, Kedua Saint kembar Saga dan Kanon berlari keluar dari kuil Taurus menuju tempat asal mula teriakan dari Saint Pisces yang juga terdengar sangat histeris, memilukan dan yang pasti bikin gigi jadi ngilu.

…

Baru saja mendapat kejutan dengan misteri Aldebaran berhidung dua, kini sikembar dibuat penasaran dengan suara jeritan dari Aphrodite. Apa yang terjadi dengan si Aphro…? dan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disana…?

…

_**To Be Continue**_

…

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Fic ini… Akan jadi Fic penuh misteri…!"

Aiolos: "Misteri apa lagi yang akan muncul…! Tunggu kelanjutannya…!"

Istar: "Misteri…!"

Aiolos: "Misteri…"

Aiolia: "Miss Teri…!"

Istar + Aiolos: "?!" (Sweatdrop)


	3. Chapter 3Lewat

**SERBA 2**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Wah dah Chapter ke-3…! _

_Aiolos: "Fic yang kali ini temponya lumayan lambat ya…?"_

_Istar: "Ya Mo gimana lagi masalah sinyal...! Sulit masuk ke Akun…!"_

_Aiolos: "Aku ancurin aja towernya…!" (Siap memanah tower)  
_

_Istar: "Entar malah gak ada sama sekali...!" (Jewer Aiolos)  
_

…

**Chapter: 3. Lewat**

_Sebelumnya di Chapter 2_

…

Tanpa menghiraukan Saint Taurus yang pingsan dengan wajah mengerikannya, Kedua Saint kembar Saga dan Kanon berlari keluar dari kuil Taurus menuju tempat asal mula teriakan dari Saint pisces yang juga terdengar sangat lebay, memilukan dan bikin gigi jadi ngilu juga.

…

Saga dan Kanon yang berlari dari kuil Taurus kembali memasuki kuil mereka.

"Tunggu dulu…?" Saga berhenti mendadak membuat muka Kanon yang berlari dibelakangnya sempat terbentur kepalanya dan terpental kembali mundur.

"Jangan berhenti mendadak donk…! Entar hidung gue jadi kaya… Iiiihhhh…!" Kata Kanon begidig mengingat rupa Aldebaran.

"Bukan gitu…! Gimana kalo kita bawa obat…?" Kata Saga yang lagi gosok-gosok kepalanya yang kebentur muka Kanon.

"Obat apa…?" Tanya Kanon lagi.

"Ya… obat penenang kek… obat sakit kepala, obat asma, yang pasti untuk mencegah entar kita sakit kalo liat hal mengerikan juga terjadi sama si Aphro….!" Jelas Saga menguraikan usulannya seterang mungkin pada adiknya yang sepertinya kelamaan berada dilaut.

"Bener juga ya…!"

…

Dengan sigap kedua Saint Gemini itu menyiapkan setumpuk obat luar dan dalam kesebuah tas p3k berukuran 25 x 20 x 15 cm.

Tak lupa mereka berdo'a dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang panjang menuju hal yang mungkin akan membuat jantung mereka berhenti mendadak.

"Sudah Siap…?" Kata Saga mengikatkan seutas kain dikepalanya meniru gaya Aiolos.

"Siap…!" Kanon ikut-ikutan mengikatkan seutas tali rami kekepalanya.

"Sekarang kita telah siap tuk peristiwa apapun yang terjadi sama si Aphro…!" Saga dengan tampang garang bersiap melangkah menuju pintu.

"Buahahaha…!"

Kanon tertawa seorang diri mendadak, membuat Saga yang akan melangkahkan kakinya malah terpeleset terdorong kerasnya tawa sang adik.

"Kenapa loe malah ketawa…?" Teriak Saga masih tersungkur mencium lantai yang untungnya telah dipel dengan cairan pembersih anti kuman yang wangi dan bisa ngaca.

"Nggak…! Cuman kalo dibayangin si Aphro punya hidung 2 pasti lucu banget…!" Jawab Kanon masih terpingkal membayangkan muka menor si Apro dengan dua hidung yang salah satunya tampak seperti hidung badut berwarna merah.

Saga yang melihat rupa Aphro dalam bayangan saudaranya jadi ikut geli dan mulai ikut tertawa sambil mukulin lantai.

Pada akhirnya keduanya malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sendiri.

…

Swinggg….

Sekelebat bayangan hitam tampak melintas didepan pintu kuil Gemini membuat Saga menoleh dan bergegas berlari mengejarnya.

"Ada apa…? Si Aphro…?" Teriak Kanon turut mengejar Saga dari belakang.

Saga terdiam beberapa lama sambil clingak-clinguk ditepi bibir jurang yang berada dekat dengan kuil mereka.

"Gak tau…? Tadi kayanya ada yang lewat deh…!" Jawab Saga kemudian.

"Lalu dia kemana…? Terjun kejurang…?" Tanya Kanon lagi sambil melongok kebawah sapa tahu ada yang lagi terjun bebas, namun yang tampak dibawah hanyalah pondasi bebatuan dan angin yang bergulir menggemakan suaranya.

Batssss…..

lagi-lagi muncul sekelebat bayangan hitam, hanya saja kali ini melintas tepat dibelakang Saga dan disaksikan oleh Kanon yang berada didepannya.

"Ba… ba… ba…!"

"Kenapa Non…? Loe gagap lagi…?" Tanya Saga yang telah siap dengan wajan besar tuk menyembuhkan penyakit gagap adiknya lagi kalau sewaktu-waktu kambuh.

"Gak…. gak… gak…!" Jerit Kanon yang langsung ngacir takut kena cemesan telak wajan kakaknya.

"Lalu Loe kenapa…?" Tanya Saga masih bersiap dengan wajannya.

"Itu yang tadi loe lihat…!" Jawab Kanon loncat-loncat sendiri karena sebenarnya dia masih kesulitan bicara.

"Ba… ba… ba…!"

"Wah… koq jadi kamu yang gagap…!" Kanon kegirangan dan dengan repleks cepat merebut wajan dari tangan Saga. Sepertinya kali ini dia pengen ngebales nimpuk muka kakaknya.

Sraaaaaakkkkkk…

bayangan hitam kembali melintas tidak jauh dari mereka hingga membuat percahan batu kerikil berjatuhan.

"Non…! Kayanya kita secepatnya mesti kekuil Pisces dan temui si Aphro…!" Kata Saga melihat kearah tempat bayangan tadi melintas dengan salah satu tangannya merebut kembali wajan dari tangan Kanon.

"Iya…! Makin banyak aja hal aneh disini…!"

…

Mereka pada akhirnya kali ini benar-benar pergi berlari menapaki tiap anak tangga yang berjajar tinggi menjulang keatas menghubungkan tiap kuil disana.

"Woi… Kalian mau kemana lari-lari gitu…?"

"Kekuil Pisces…!"

"Oh…!"

…

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Eh… Non…! Yang barusan itu apa…?" Saga memperlambat ayuhan kakinya.

"Kayanya sih… berang-berang…!" Jawab Kanon yang juga makin memperlambat gerakan laju kakinya yang kekar.

"Tapi koq bisa ngomong…?"

Perkataan Saga sontak membuat mereka berdua terhenti dan saling berpandangan cukup lama lalu dengan muka horror perlahan memutar kepala mereka kebelakang menuju kearah berang-berang yang menyapa mereka.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

…

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sekian Fic chapter ke-3 ini…!"

Aiolos: "Berang-berang…?"

Istar: "Iya… berang-berang…!"

Aiolos: "Kenapa berang-berang…?"

Istar: "Pengennya berang-berang…!"

Aiolos: "Ganti... jangan berang-berang...!"

Istar: "Gak.. Tetep berang-berang...!"

Aiolia: "Pada ngebahas apa sih…?!" (Sweatdrop)


	4. Chapter 4Rahasia Berang-Berang

**SERBA 2**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Semoga kali ini bisa diPubh tanpa hambatan…!"_

_Aiolos: "Kalo gitu…! Kita lewat jalan tol aja yuk…!"_

_Istar: "?!"_

_Aiolos: "Biar bebas hambatan…!"_

_Istar: "…" (Gubrak)_

…

**Chapter: 4. Rahasia Berang-Berang**

_Sebelumnya di Chapter 3_

…

Perkataan Saga sontak membuat mereka berdua terhenti dan saling berpandangan cukup lama lalu dengan muka horror perlahan memutar kepala mereka kebelakang menuju kearah berang-berang yang menyapa mereka.

…

"Hiiiiiii…!"

Kata Saint kembar itu dengan wajah pucat pasi bak Zombie yang dengan spontan mundur secara bersamaan.

"Kanon…! Koq disini ada berang-berang…? Gede lagi…?" Tanya Saga berbisik pada saudaranya.

"Mana gue tahu…! Si DM miara Siluman berang-berang kali…!" Jawab Kanon agak keras ditelinga Saga mengingat mereka saat ini tengah berada diKuil Cancer.

Berang-berang itu terus memandangi kedua Saint yang terus menjauh darinya dengan tatapan aneh seperti orang kebingungan.

"Kalian kenapa sih…? Kaya liat hantu aja…!"

"Bu… bu… bukan hantu…! Ta… ta… tapi siluman berang-berang…!"

"Be… be… berang-berang... ja... ja... jadi-jadian…!"

Sesaat sang berang-berang lingak-clinguk sendiri.

"Berang-berang…? Mana…? Gak ada berang-berang…?"

Saga dan Kanon saling melempar pandangan cukup lama dengan sesekali melihat kearah berang-berang yang berdiri tegak didepan mereka.

"Elo berang-berangnya tahuuuu…!" Teriak mereka sekencang-kengcangnya.

…

Sang Berang-berang tampak bingung untuk beberapa lama. Perlahan wajahnya memerah dengan mata melotot dan sorotan menyala memandangi dua saudara dengan wajah horornya.

"Se... se... sekarang Berang-berangnya jadi si Cepot…!" Teriak Kanon lompat kebelakang Saga.

"Gyaaaaaaa…!" Saga yang berada didepan hanya bisa teriak ngeri seakan-akan dia akan dimakan oleh raja berang-berang itu.

"Kurang ajar…! Beraninya kalian manggil gue yang cakep ini berang-berang…!" Berang-berang naik darah.

"Gue itu bukan berang-berang…! Apa lagi si Cepot…!" Teriaknya dengan bersamaan dengan munculnya api yang bergolak dibelakangnya yang menandakan bahwa dia tengah terbakar api kemarahan.

Kedua anak kembar itu saling bertatapan kembali seolah-olah seperti tengah berdiskusi serius dengan mata mereka.

"Lalu apa…? Kelinci ya…?" Tanya Saga dan Kanon secara bersamaan.

"Bukaaaaaaaaannnn…..!" Berang-berang tambah merah dan tambah marah.

…

"Hihihi… Masa gak tahu… dia itu kan rekan kita sendiri…!"

Suara lain terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka membuat mereka bertiga menoleh dengan sendirinya kearah datangnya suara itu.

…

Dari balik salah satu pilar kuil Cancer itu munculah sesosok Saint berambut indah dengan wajah tenangnya yang menenangkan dan melangkah dengan anggun dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Shaka…?"

Sang Saint Virgo maju perlahan kedekat mereka dengan angin semilir yang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut hingga berkibar laksana sutra emas yang berkilau-kilau.

"Kalian ini…! Masa gak bisa ngebedain teman sendiri sama berang-berang…!" Kata Shaka tersenyum sekilas.

"Teman…?" Si kembar tampaknya jadi semakin bingung.

Saga dan Kanon berpikir sesaat dengan memejamkan kedua matanya seperti Shaka, lalu membuka mata dan melihat lebih tajam lagi kearah berang-berang itu tuk memastikan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Kayanya pernah liat dech…!"

"Kaza bukan…?"

Plakkk…

Sang berang-berang memukul jidatnya sendiri cukup keras, dilanjutkan dengan meremas-remas kepalanya dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

…

Shaka menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan lembut laksana angin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian ini benar-benar ya…! Coba lihat baik-baik cloth yang dipakainya…! Aku yang merem aja bisa tahu…!" Ucap Shaka kembali membuat kedua Saint kembar itu melihat tajam kearah mahluk yang masih belum mereka kenali itu.

Kali ini sambil mendekat Saga dan Kanon memperhatiakan lebih teliti mahluk yang berdiri didepan mereka yang masih mereka kira sebagai mahluk aneh.

"Cloth…?"

"Eh…! Bukannya itu Cloth Scorpio…!"

"Be… be… berarti dia…! Mi… Mi… Milo…!"

Jerit mereka Kaget sembari kembali mundur kebelakang hingga jatuh terduduk karena kesandung anak tangga.

"Tentu aja ini gue…! Siapa lagi…?" Kata berang-berang yang ternyata sahabat mereka sendiri.

"Gyaaaaa…!"

Kedua Saint kembar itu langsung menjerit histeris mengetahui kalau mahluk yang dari tadi mereka kira sebagai berang-berang ajaib ternyata tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rekan mereka sendiri yaitu Scorpio Milo.

…

"Kalian ini kenapa sih…?"

Milo yang kemarahannya masih belum padam dan juga masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua Saint Gemini itu mulai mendekat dengan langkah berat yang dihentak-hentakan hingga membuat tanah bergoncang lumayan kencang sekitar 6 Skala Richter.

Saga meminum sebutir obat lalu berbalik membelakangi yang lain dan mulai mengucek-ucek untuk merapihkan mukanya hingga tampak tenang kembali.

"Emmm…! Milo…!" Katanya kepada saint Scorpio itu dengan tenang, dengan wajah yang telah kembali seperti pada keadaan normal pada umumnya.

"Apa…?" Milo sempat terkesima dengan perubahan ekspresi Saga yang tiba-tiba. Sementara dibelakangnya Kanon juga tampak sedang sibuk minum obat yang sudah mereka siapkan tuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Milo begini…! Apa hari ini kamu sudah bercermin…?" Tanya Saga.

"Emmm… belum sih…!" Jawab Milo. "Tadi air dikuil gue lagi mampet…! Makanya gue kemari tuk numpang mandi mumpung si DM lagi gak ada…!" Lanjutnya.

"Kalo gitu coba ngaca…!" Kata Kanon yang juga sudah tenang sambil menyerahkan wajan Saga yang sudah agak penyok tapi masih bisa dipakai untuk bercermin.

Dengan kepala yang masih dikelilingi beberapa peri bingung yang terbang berputar-putar, Milo mengambil wajan itu dengan penasaran dan melihat pantulan bayangan wajahnya disana yang dihiasi dua buah gigi yang besarnya jauh diatas normal menjulur keluar.

"Tidaaaaakkkkk…..!"

…

_**To Be Continue**_

…

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Chapter ke-4 selese…!" (Teriak Happy)

Aiolos: "Milo…?"

Istar: "Iya Milo…!"

Aiolos: "Ciyus Milo…?"

Istar: "Enelan Milo…!"

Aiolos+Istar: "Buahahahaha…!" (ngakgak)

Aiolia: "Koq mereka tambah aneh aja…!" (Sweatdrop)


	5. Chapter 5Pisces

**SERBA 2**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Kayanya Fic ini bakalan lumayan panjang…!"_

_Aiolos: "Gak apa…!"_

_Aiolos (dalam hati): "Yang penting bukan gue yang sial…!"_

_Istar: "Siapa lagi yang bakalan muncul ya…?"_

_Semua: "Jangan gue…!"_

…

**Chapter: Pisces  
**

_Sebelumnya di Chapter 4_

…

Dengan kepala yang masih dikelilingi beberapa peri bingung yang terbang berputar-putar, Milo mengambil wajan itu dengan penasaran dan melihat pantulan bayangan wajahnya disana yang dihiasi dua buah gigi yang besar menjulur keluar.

"Tidaaaaakkkkk…..!"

…

Milo (menjerit sekuat tenaga): "Tidaaakkkkk…! Kalau begini apa yang akan dikatakan Camus…?!"

Deg…

Suara jantung Kanon dan Saga terdengar nyaring bergema mengawali langkah mundur menjauhi Milo yang masih menjerit-jerit.

"Kalo Hyoga tahu bagaimana…?" Milo masih menjerit kencang.

Deg… deg…

Jatung mereka makin kencang berdetak sama halnya dengan kaki mereka yang mundurnya kian lama kian cepat saja.

…

"Kenapa kalian jadi sejauh itu…?" Tanya Milo yang sudah agak tenangan melihat kedua saint Gemini telah jauh diatas anak tangga meninggalkan dirinya.

"Hehehe…! Kita mo langsung ketempat si Aphro aja…! Bye…!" Kata Kanon diikuti anggukan Saga dan tanpa hitungan 1, 2, 3 mereka melesat berlari pergi sekencang yang mereka bisa.

"Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan…?" Tanya Milo. "Oii… Shaka…!" Milo berbalik bertanya pada satu-satunya orang yang masih berada disana.

"Entahlah…!" Jawab Shaka lewat Hp yang tergantung didinding kuil Cancer sementara Shakanya sendiri entah berada dimana.

"Dasar sama aja…!" Kata Milo kesal sambil duduk dan mengelus-elus kedua gigi panjangnya, yang putih mengkilat.

…

Setelah meninggalkan Milo sendirian diKuil Cancer, kedua Saint kembar itu terus melaju tanpa pernah berhenti atau menengok sedikitpun kearah belakang. Mereka tetap lurus menuju kedepan kearah kuil Pisces dimana suara lebay Aphrodite telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Akibat kencangnya lari mereka bahkan Kuil Piscesnya sendiri kini telah terlewati begitu sana tapi mereka tetap berlari terus keatas.

"Non… non…! Kelewat…!"

"Iya… tahu…!"

Kata mereka yang baru menyadari sudah melampaui tempat tujuan mereka dan membuat mereka harus putar haluan balik turun kebawah ke sebuah kuil yang kala itu tengah sepi senyap tanpa suara.

"Kayanya tu kuil dah adem ayem lagi…?" Kata Knaon yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kuil Pisces.

"Kayanya sih gitu…!" Sambung Saga mengencangkan ikat kepalanya.

"Gak tahu dalamnya…!" Kata keduanya lagi secara serempak dan benar-benar bersamaan tanpa celah waktu sedikitpun.

Dengan mendobrak pintu Saga dan Kanon menerobos kedalam tanpa ampun.

…

"Loh.. Apa ini…?"

"Loh… Kenapa ini…?"

"Loh… Ini Kenapa…?"

"Loh… Ini apa…?"

Kedua saint kembar ini silih berganti mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya masih itu-itu juga yang ditanyakan seperti de javu.

Untuk beberapa jam Saga dan Kanon termenung menyaksikan isi dari kuil Pisces yang semula dipenuhi aneka mawar berwarna-warni dan menyebarkan oroma wangi yang mematikan kini berubah menjadi sebuah reruntuhan bekas ledakan gas LPG. Semua hitam kelam tak bersisa.

…

Saga dan Knaon masuk perlahan kedalam dengan mengendap-entap laksana seorang maling disiang hari.

"Semua hangus Non…!" Bisik Saga merayap disebelah saudaranya.

"Kira-kira si Aphro ikutan angus gak ya…?" Kata Kanon pelan sambil berjalan jingjit.

"Entahlah…! Mudah-mudahan aja gak…!" Jawab Saga sempat membuat Kanon tersentak cemas. "Entar siapa yang bisa gue manfaatin tuk makan enak diluar…!" Lanjutnya membuat Kanon lega dan tak perlu lagi makan obat yang sudah dia ambil barusan dari tasnya.

Kanon gak berkomentar mendengar pernyataan kakaknya kini dia lebih memilih tuk menyibukan diri mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya mirip sama si Aphro ditengah sisa-sisa puing kebakaran.

…

"Pro… Aphro… Loe masih hidup gak…?" Teriak Saga dengan suara minimum.

"Kalo udah mati ketawa donk…!" Teriak Kanon dengan suara maksimum.

"Loe pikir dia apaan…?" Saga menjitak kepala saudaranya yang terkesan tidak serius mencari si APhro.

"Siapa tahu…?" Kanon malah cengengesan sendiri.

Saga mulai menyingkirkan sedikit demi sedikit puing yang berserakan dan berharap semoga si Aphro gak jadi bagian dari puing itu ataupun jadi abu dan arang yang berada disana.

"Sa… saga…!"

Kata seseorang yang bersembunyi sambil merintih, meringis dan menangis dari balik reruntuhan.

…

Saga yang sempat merinding mendengar suara si Aphro segera merapatkan diri kepunggung Kanon yang juga gemetaran.

"Pro… Aphro…? Apa itu beneran loe atau cuman rohnya aja…?" Tanya Saga agak pelan.

"Ini beneran gue koq…!" Jawab Aphro yang terlihat sedang duduk berjongkoq dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan kain hitam terkecuali bagian wajah yang selalu jadi kebanggaannya.

Wajah Kanon jadi mengkerut dan mentekuk melihat kehadiran saint Pisces itu yang melongok dari balik reruntuhan kearah mereka.

Kanon (Kecewa): "Jiah…! Kenapa gak mati aja sih loe…!"

Aphro: "Kanon tega dech… Hick... hick...!"

Kanon: "Weee….!"

Bukannya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di kuil Pisces, Saint Gemini adik itu malah lebih memilih tuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada orang yang kini terbungkus kain hitam dan kayanya tinggal direbus aja tuk jadi lontong.

"loe juga ngapain ngumpet disana…?" Tanya Saga datang menghampirinya.

"Ini buruk… Ini hari sial gue…!" Kata Aphro kembali sembunyi.

"Emang kenapa…? Ngomong donk Pro…!" Tanya Saga lagi yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Saga… Hick… hick…!" Aphrodite berlari memeluk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Saga.

"Apa…?" Tanya Saga serius sambil mengelus-elus Aphro yang masih sibuk menguras air matanya sendiri.

"Sebenernya gimana sih hubungan mereka…?" Kanon jadi merinding melihat adegan mengerikan didepannya yang membuatnya spontan menjauh dari mereka.

…

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Woi… berenti…!" Teriak Kanon yang dah gak tahan dan muntah beberap kali.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau begitu…!" Teriakan Kanon makin kencang.

"Iya… Aphro…. sebenernya kamu itu kenapa…?" Tanya Saga melepaskan pelukan saint Pisces yang tengah dirundung duka mendalam itu darinya.

"I… Ini…!"

Perlahan-lahan Aphrodite melepas kain hitam nan panjang dan lebar yang membungkus bagian kepalanya, seketika itu juga Saga dan Kanon terhenyak kaget dengan apa yang menimpa sang Saint Pisces yang dikenal sebagai Saint tercantik itu.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

…

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Apakah yang terjadi dengan Aphrodite dan kuilnya…? dan apa juga yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi disana…?"

Aiolos: "Entah apalah…? Peduli amat… yang penting aku gak berada disana…?"

Istar: "Yakin amat gak bakalan muncul…?"

Aiolos: "Tentu aja…! Eh beneran gak bakalan muncul kan…?"

Istar: "Emmm…!" (masih mikir)

Aiolia (Bisik-bisik): "Sttt…! Munculin aja…!"


	6. Chapter 6Bingung!

**SERBA 2**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Chapter ke-6…! padahal rencana awalnya cuman 5 chapter…!"_

_Aiolos: "Jadinya mo berapa chapter…?"_

_Istar: "Mungkin jadi 7 atau 8 chapter…!"_

_Aiolia: "20-30 aja… biar mecahin rekor kamu yang sebelumnya…!"_

_Istar: "Gak mau…!"_

…

**Chapter: 6. Bingung…!**

_Sebelumnya di Chapter 5_

…

Perlahan-lahan Aphrodite melepas kain hitam nan panjang dan lebar yang membungkus bagian kepalanya, seketika itu juga Saga dan Kanon terhenyak kaget dengan apa yang menimpa sang Saint Pisces yang dikenal sebagai Saint tercantik itu.

…

"Buahahahahahhahaaaaa…!"

Kanon tanpa aba-aba langsung tertawa sekeras suaranya yang bergema dari kuil Pisces hingga ke Aries. Bagaimana tidak, kalau mengingat apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Sang Pisces yang anggun dan cantik itu hanya memiliki dua helai rambut diatas kulit kepalanya yang licin dan mengkilat.

Sementara Saga terperangah dengan tatapan tajam, dalam gelak tawa terbahak ria dalam hatinya yang membuatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Lihatkan…! Malang banget kan gue…!" Kata Aphro berambut dua dengan sedihnya.

"Hahaha…!" Kanon masih ngakgak. "Pro… Loe mau jadi kembaran ketiganya Upin Ipin ya…! Buahahaha…!" Lanjutnya makin keras tertawa.

"Kanon jahat…! Saga…!" Aphrodite berpaling mengadu pada sosok saint Gemini yang masih belum bergeming juga.

"Ga… Saga…! Kenapa diem aja…!" Tanya Aphrodite menghentak-hentakan kakinya makin kesal dengan ketawa Kanon yang semakin menjadi.

…

Suasana masih hening dengan suara angin berdesir menyapu debu dari mawar-mawar Aphrodite yang kini telah menjadi abu dan Kanon yang hampir kehilangan suaranya. Wajah Saga masih diam dalam tenang, kini sang Gemini Kakak ini tengah dalam kegalauan luar biasa. Di satu sisi dia ingin ketawa lepas melihat wujud konyolnya si Aphro, dilain pihak dia takut gak ditraktir lagi sama Saint melambai itu.

"Aphro…! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…?" Tanya Saga dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Entahlah…!" Jawab Saint Pisces itu yang tampaknya cukup senang karena Saga tidak ngetawain dia seperti kembarannya yang sudah hampir pingsan karena ketawa. "Waktu aku bangun pagi semua sudah jadi seperti ini…!" Lanjut Aphro sambil berbalik, dan berjalan kearah kebunnya yang telah porak poranda.

Saat itulah menjadi kesempatan bagi Saga untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan ketawa ngakgak lebar dengan wajah membengkak namun tanpa suara sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Kanon Sweatdrop dan berhenti tertawa.

"Rupanya Kakakku yang aneh ini dari tadi nahan ketawa ya…!"

…

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini…?" Tanya Aphro kembali berbalik pada Saga yang telah kembali ke pose cool dan tenangnya.

"Hebat juga dia…!" Pikir Kanon lumayan kagum dengan kecepatan mengubah ekspresi Saga.

"Aku juga gak tahu…! Tapi disini memang sedang terjadi sesuatu yang aneh…!" Jawab Saga. "Bukan begitu… Kanon…!" Katanya membuat Aphro berpaling pada Kanon yang tengah berbaring dilantai karena lemas setelah ketawa guling-gulingan.

Kanon tidak langsung bicara, malahan dia sempat kembali Sweatdrop sewaktu melihat Saga kembali ngakgak dibelakang si Aphro.

…

"Haaaa… Huuuhhh…!"

Kanon mengambil napas dulu sejenak untuk menenangkan diri dan meregangkan kembali otot wajahnya yang sempat kendur gara-gara ketawa berlebihan.

"Begini Upin…! Eh… bukan maksudku Ipin…! Maksudnya Aphro…!" Kanon masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan Upin Ipin setiap melihat Aphro terutama bagian kepalanya.

"Iya apa…?" Kata Aphro manyun mendengar Kanon yang terus salah menyebut namanya.

Kanon berhenti sejenak melihat raut wajah Aphro saat itu.

"Kyahahahaha….!" Kanon kembali ngakgak. "Sekarang jadi mirip donal bebek…!" Lanjutnya kembali guling-gulingan.

…

Melihat Kanon yang ketawa ngakgak dua rambut Aphro yang tersisa langsung menyala dan mengeluarkan api sebagai tanda kemarahannya telah memuncak pada saint Gemini itu.

"Saga… boleh gue hajar dia…?" Kata Saint Pisces yang suaranya mendadak ngebas dan laki banget tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu lemah gemulai.

"Wah… jangan-jangan…! Gara-gara kehilangan rambutnya si Aphro malah jadi pria sejati…!" Pikir Saga dengan tampang horornya.

"Hei Saga…! Kenapa…?" Teriak Aphro ngeliat Saga malah bengong dengan wajah yang ditampilkan bagai hantu di film-film.

"Saga..!" Bentak sang Pisces lagi.

"Eh… iya… iya…!" Saga Kaget dan keluar dari lamunan yang yang menjepit urat sarap kepalanya.

"Kamu mikirin apa sih…?" Tanya Aphro lagi.

Saga secepatnya mengambil pose berpikir lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Ini aneh…!" Ucapnya sambil terus berjalan kearah taman abu milik Saint berambut dua.

"Loe baru bangun apa woi…! Abis dari planet mana…! Masa baru sadar kalau siAphro tu aneh…!" Teriak Kanon yang baru selesai ketawa.

"Bukan itu…! Itu sih gue dah tahu dari dulu…!" Kata Saga yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena sudah keceplosan bicara.

Diliriknya dengan perlahan-lahan dan memutar lehernya sedikit demi sedikit tuk melihat sosok yang sepertinya kembali menyala marah atas ucapannya barusan.

"Lalu apa yang aneh…?" Tanya sang adik yang disambut haru oleh sang kakak yang merasa pertanyaan dari saudaranya itu telah berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum dia sempat diterkam ikan ganas yang murka.

"Entahlah…! Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal…!" Jawab Saga.

…

"Disini hitam…!"

Kata seseorang yang tampaknya tengah berjalan melewati pintu dan masuk ketempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Loh Shaka…?" Aphrodite kaget dengan kedatangan Shaka yang sebelumnya terkesan anti menginjakan kakinya kekuilnya.

"Hitam…? Harusnya kamu bilang gundul…!" Celetuk Kanon yang langsung mendapat tendangan keras dari arah belakang dari sang Pisces.

"Hemmm… jadi yang dua rambutmu ya…?" Shaka biasa aja menanggapi tampilan baru si Aphro.

"Apa maksudmu…?" Tanya Saga serius.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya dari tadi…! Semua menjadi aneh dengan bagian tubuh yang menjadi dua dan keadaan kuilnya juga jadi aneh…!" Jelas Shaka dengan tenang.

"Shaka kamu tahu sesuatu…?" Tanya Aphro penuh harap dengan mata berbinar membuatnya mirip dengan casper sihantu ramah.

"Oh iya… kuil Taurus jadi pink oleh cat…! Tapi disini justru jadi hitam karena gosong…!" Teriak Kanon baru saja menyadari hal itu.

"Beberapa bagian kuilku juga jadi coklat karena lumpur sedang kuil Cancer justru bersih sekali…!" Tambah Shaka yang sepertinya sudah berkeliling sebelum ini.

"Eh… Kuil loe juga…?" Kanon kaget mendengarnya. "Tapi Loe koq gak berubah…?" lanjutnya.

"Iya hudung loe masih satu gak jadi dua kaya siAlde… Gigimu juga gak jadi dua kaya si Milo… dan rambut loe juga masih lebat dan indah gak kaya…!" Saga bicara sambil lirik sama si Aphro yang menyetel wajah galaknya.

Shaka gak menjawab pertanyaan kedua Saint kembar itu, tapi dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya disana tampak satu mulut lagi yang sedang tersenyum tenang.

"Mulutmu dua...? Wah… keren mirip anggota Akatsuki…!" Kata yang lain serempak.

"Tapi tunggu dulu…! Kalau dari tadi kamu menyelidiki…! Jangan-jangan bayangan yang waktu itu dikuil kita tu kamu ya…?" Saga mendekat sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sama Saint Virgo itu.

"Bayangan dikuil Gemini…?" Shaka tampak bingung. "Kita baru ketemu dikuil Cancer koq…!" Lanjutnya masih dalam ekspresi bingungnya.

Sikembar Gemini kembali tampak kebingungan dengan siapa sosok bayangan yang mereka lihat berkeliaran sewaktu dikuil Gemini tadi, dan kenapa kuil yang lain diacak-acak dan badan mereka dirubah seperti oleh sihir saja.

…

Diatas atap.

"Sepertinya Kita berhasil…! Mereka sudah kebingungan…!"

"Aku jadi penasaran…! Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang…?"

"Tapi aku hawatir…!"

"Kenapa…?"

"Si Virgo itu sepertinya cukup pintar…!"

"Ya…! Ayo kita bereskan dia…!"

Kedua bayangan yang menatap tajam pada mereka dari atas kuil Pisces itu kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap meninggalkan keempat saint yang tengah dilanda kebingungan luar biasa akan misteri yang terjadi disana.

…

"Apakah yang akan terjadi…? Siapa yang sebenarnya kedua bayangan itu…? Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Shaka dan mereka semua…?"

…

_**To Be Continue**_

…

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Akhirnya bisa kulanjutkan…! Setelah sempat tertunda beberapa lama…!"

Aiolos: "Ya… lama sekali…! Sampai-sampai kaki Aiolia jamuran…!" (nunjukin kaki Aiolia yang ditumbuhi jamur kuping)

Istar: "Kyaaaak….!" (Kaget + geli)

Aiolia: "Minta obat pembasmi jamur kulit donk…!"

Istar: "Hiiiii… Minggir…!" (Kabur, ngeri liat kaki Aiolia)


	7. Chapter 7:Mungkin?

**SERBA 2**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Chapter ke-enam…!"_

_Aiolos: "Salah…! Chapter ke-tujuh…!"_

_Istar: "Maaf lagi ling-ling…!"_

_Aiolos: "Salah…! Lagi ling-lung…!"_

_Aiolia (Teriak): "Langsung mulai aja ceritanyaaa….!"_

…

**Chapter: Mungkin…?**

_Sebelumnya di Chapter 6_

…

Kedua bayangan yang menatap tajam pada mereka dari atas kuil Pisces itu kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap meninggalkan keempat saint yang tengah dilanda kebingungan luar biasa akan misteri yang terjadi disana.

…

Semua Termenung, berpikir, melansir dan bersisir. Sebenarnya yang terakhir itu perbuatan Kanon yang ingin memanas-manasi si Aphro yang kini tak berambut dengan sengaja menyisir rambut Shaka yang tampak seperti bintang iklan sampoo.

"Kanon…! Rambutku dah rapi gak perlu disisir lagi…!" Kata Shaka dalam posisi meditasinya.

"Gak apa…! Gak perlu malu-malu…!" Kata Kanon tersenyum sinis pada si Aphro yang lagi cemberut bak cecurut gundul.

Pletaakkk…

lagi-lagi kepala Kanon harus mendapat kecupan dari wajan milik sang kakak yang merasa kesal karena seolah hanya dia sendiri yang saat ini masih berpikir mengenai kejadian aneh bin ajaib yang menimpa rekan-rekan mereka.

"Apa kira-kira yang lain juga kena wabah kaya kita…?" Tanya Shaka menghangatkan suasana dengan suaranya membuka sebuah pertanyaan.

"Gak tahu…?" Jawab Sang adik yang mendapat sebutir telur dikepalanya yang merupakan dampak dari kemarahan sang kakak.

"Tapi kita koq gak kena juga…?" Tanya Saga mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Iya… hal itu juga yang sedang aku pikirkan dari tadi…!" Timpa sang adik sambil pura-pura berpikir.

"Emang sejak kapan kamu berpikir…?" Ledek si Aphro yang kini berbalik tersenyum sinis pada Kanon.

"Sejak ngeledekin kamu…! Soalnya buat ngeledek kamu kan cuman perlu seperempat otak…!" Jawab Kanon ngasal.

"Saga lihat…! Katanya kamu mau deketin aku sama Kanon…!"

Pernyataan Aphro ini mendapat sambutan hangat dari Kanon yang langsung mengambil bongkahan-bongkahan beton untuk dilempar pada saudaranya yang telah seenaknya berjanji hal yang tidak-tidak pada mahluk gak jelas mengenai dirinya.

"Ini hanya menurut pendapatku saja sih…!" Ucap Saint Virgo dari bibir yang berbicara ditangannya, yang tak terganggu sel sarafnya oleh kelakuan anak kembar dan banci botak yang berlarian disekitarnya.

"Apa…?" Tanya Kanon dan Saga nemplok dikedua bahu Shaka dan siAphro yang nongol didepan mukanya..

"Tolong menyingkir dulu… gerah kalo dikerubutin kaya gini…!" Saint super tenang itu mulai sedikit terganggu dengan mereka yang bak hantu penasaran.

…

Setelah Saga dan Kanon menjauh lima langkah dari rumah (Nyanyi)… Maksudnya lima langkah dari Shaka. dan si Aphro lima km darinya.

Shaka: "Begini…! kalau menurut hasil penelitian dan uji laboratorium yang telah aku lakukan…"

Kanon (bisik-bisik): "Kapan si Shaka dapat gelar professor..?"

Saga: "Mana gue tahu…?"

Shaka: "Ehemmm…! Begini… semua kena wabah yang membuat bagian tubuhnya menjadi dua seperti hidung, gigi, mulut dan rambut… tapi Kanon dan Saga tidak kena menurutku mungkin karena kalian tu anak kembar…"

Saga: "Emang kenapa kalo kita kembar…?"

Shaka: "Karena kembar jadi seolah kalian memiliki hal-hal yang sama… jadi pelaku yang melakukan semua ini kebingungan…!" (Kali ini mulutnya yang ditangan yang bicara)

Saga & Kanon: "Oh gitu…!" (Barengan)

Aphro: "Kalian memangnya mengerti dengan penjelasan Shaka…?"

Saga & Kanon: "Masih belum ngerti sih… tapi kayanya keren aja kalo gue pura-pura ngerti…!" (makin kompak)

…

Beberapa menit setelah suasana mendadak sepi karena semua ikut berpikir yang sebenarnya sebagian besar Cuma pura-pura mikir.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan kuilnya…?" Tanya Kanon yang akhirnya bisa serius juga.

"Aku belum memeriksa semua kuil…! Yang baru ku periksa cuman yang masih ada penghuninya saja…!" Jawab Shaka masih dalam mode meditasi.

"Yang ada penghuninya tu cuman kuil Gemini, Pisces, Taurus, Scorpio, dan Virgo…!" Saga nyebutin sambil menggerakan tangan seolah menghitung jarinya.

"Iya… tapi kebetulan Milo tidak berada dikuilnya… makanya yang aku periksa itu kuil Cancer tempat Milo berada…!" Tambah Saint Virgo membuat saint Pisces seperti disambar petir diruang bolong sampai gosong.

"Milo ngapain dikuil Cancer…?" Teriak Aphro kaget tapi wajahnya masih berusaha dia bentuk semanis mungkin.

"Numpang mandi…! Dia juga terkena masalah pengairan akibat ulah sahabatnya yang dingin dan seneng ngebekuin segalanya…!" Kanon yang juga kena masalah yang sama menjawab dengan berapi-api.

"O iya… kalian tahu si DM kemana…?" Tanya mulut kedua Shaka pada mereka.

"Gak tahu…! Dia pergi dari kemarin…!" Jawab Saint Pisces baru balik dari pose cute kagetnya.

"Kalo Camus sih pergi karena takut dimintai ganti rugi atas mampetnya saluran air kita…! Mu belum balik setelah nganter si Kikki pulang…! Aiolos dan Aiolia juga masih liburan di Indonesia… ditempatnya Istar…! dan dua opah kita entah pergi kemana…!" Lagi-lagi Saga ngomong sambil ngitungin jarinya.

"Jadi…! Berarti yang ada disini cuman Kita, Milo dan Alde…!" Shaka mengangguk-angguk pelan.

…

Semua kembali berpikir dan pura-pura berpikir.

"Daripada bengong terus gimana kalo kita selidiki ketiap kuil aja…?" Lagi-lagi harus Shaka yang bikin terobosan biar kepalanya gak makin bosan.

"Setuju…!" Saint Kembar mengangkat tangan dengan semangat.

"Aku gak ikut ya…!" Kata Aphrodite malu-malu sambil menjingjit-jingjitkan kakinya secara bergantian.

"Loh kenapa…?" Kanon masih sinis.

"Aku malu keluar dengan tampang begini…!" Jawabnya yang kini menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan manja.

"Gak apa koq…! Gak akan ada yang ngetawain kamu…!" Kata Saga tenang biarpun saat Aphro berpaling sedikit saja dia kembali ketawa dasyat tanpa suara.

"Makasi…! Tapi aku disini saja…!" Jawab Aphro tanpa tahu kalau Saga sedang ngetawain dia karena saat dia berbalik Saga telah kembali ke pose coolnya.

…

Mereka kemudian menyusuri tiap kuil yang belum terjamah oleh Shaka sebelumnya yang berjajar berbaris dari atas kebawah itu dengan teliti disetiap inci ruangan hingga celah tersempit sekalipun. mulai dari kuil Aquarius, Capricorn, Sagitarius, Scorpio, Libra, Leo, dan Aries.

Saga: "Gimana nih koq kuil lain gak apa-apa…?"

Kanon: "Bener juga…!"

Shaka: "Apa itu berarti yang lain gak apa-apa…?"

Kanon: "Yah… kenapa gitu gak adil…!" (Kecewa)

Saga: "Loe juga gak apa-apa…!"

Kanon: "Hehehe…!"

Shaka terus berjalan bolak-balik dan berputar-putar.

"Benar juga…!" Katanya menjertikan jari tangannya. "Kuil Gemini kan belum diperiksa…!" sambung mulut ditangannya.

Ucap Shaka yang diiringi wajah ketiga Saint itu yang serempak menengadah keatas dimana kuil Gemini berdiri.

…

Setibanya diKuil Gemini mereka mulai mencari dan yang pertama diselidiki sekaligus diobrak abrik adalah kamarnya Kanon.

Kamarnya tampak cukup luas apa lagi barang Kanon memang tergolong cukup sedikit hingga masih banyak sudut kosong disana.

"Disini kayanya gak ada apa-apa kita kekamar sebelah aja yuk…!" Ajak Kanon yang sepertinya tidak suka kamarnya dimasuki orang lain.

Karena disana tidak ada hasil mereka lenjut kekamar Saga yang penuh dengan barang bertumpuk disana sini.

Jepretttt… jeprettt…

Kanon memotret keadaan kamar saudara kembarnya itu.

Saga: "Ngapain loe motret-motret kamar gue…!"

Kanon: "Buat gue kasi ke si Krisna…! Soalnya gue mau deketin kalian…!" (Senyum angker)

Sepertinya Kanon bermaksud membalas Saga yang hendak nyomblangin dia sama si Aphro. Saga yang kesal merasa gak seimbang antara si Aphro yang lumayan cute (biarpun botak) sama Krisna yang dari awal udah botak jadi marah dan melempar wajannya kemuka adiknya, akan tetapi Kanon berhasil menghindar dengan lari menjauh.

"Hehe… gak ken…"

Kanon yang lari sambil ngejek Kakaknya yang meleset malah gak sadar kalau didepannya ada lemari tak bergerak yang kemudian dia tabrak begitu saja.

"Haha… rasain loe…!"

"Eh… apa itu…?" Shaka yang sejak tadi diam menonton tampaknya menemukan sesuatu.

…

Dari pintu lemari pakaian Saga yang ditabrak Kanon jatuh terkulai lemas kelantai secarik kertas putih dengan tinta hitam pekat yang bertuliskan.

_Kalian Gemini bersaudara…_

_kalau kalian ingin teman-teman kalian kembali seperti semula_

_coba temukanlah kami…_

_tapi kalu tidak mau mereka kembali…_

_Ya… apa boleh buat…_

"Apa boleh buat…? maksudnya apa…?" Mereka langsung Sweatdrop.

"Kami…? Berarti lebih dari satu orang…!" Pikir Shaka.

_Ini tantangan untuk kalian berdua…_

_Kanon yang manja dan Saga yang kurapan…_

_selamat menikmati…_

"Sepertinya mereka ingin menantang kalian…?" Shaka melirik mereka dengan kedua matanya yang selalu tertutup.

"Ya.. sepertinya begitu…! Lalu kita mesti gimana…?" Tanya Knaon berpaling pada saudaranya yang mulai mengeluarkan asap hitam dari kepalanya dan perlahan rambutnya berubah warna.

Karena marah dengan isi surat misterius itu yang dirasa menyinggu dirinya Saga yang sekarang masuk dalam Ares mode, sontak keluar sambil berteriak-teriak gak karuan.

"Woi… keluar loe…! Siapa yang loe bilang kurapan…!" Teriaknya sambil berlarian kesana kemari, kedepan belakang, keatas dan kebawah.

"Kenapa sih dia…?" Tanya Shaka dengan kedua mulutnya.

"Semua kan dah tahu soal kurap akut dipahanya itu…!" Sambung Kanon Sweatdrop sambil mengambil sebuah senter kecil guna mencari siapa tahu ada sulat lain disekitar sana.

…

"Tapi aneh kenapa bisa begini…!" Pikir Shaka mendekati lemari pakaian Saga. "Apa Mungkin…" Belum selesai dia bicara tangan seseorang yang muncul dari balik bayangan gelap menarik tubuhnya.

"Mungkin apa…?" Tanya Kanon masih sibuk menyoroti belakang lemari pakain Saga dengan senter mini miliknya.

"Shak… Shaka…!" Kanon yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Shaka berbalik kearah Saint Virgo yang telah lenyap tak berbekas dari sana.

"Kemana tu orang… Koq ngilang gitu aja…? "Tanya Kanon kini seorang diri.

Tidak lama setelah itu Saga yang dah balik seperti semula kembali sambil menggerutu gak jelas dengan suara minimum membuat Kanon yang sedari tadi jadi sibuk sendiri merasa kasal dan…

Pletakk…

Satu pukulan wajan mendarat dikepala sang kakak dan bikin muka manyun saudaranya itu tak bisa balik seperti semula.

"Kunun Kurung ujur… kunupu mukul guu puku wujun…?" Buntuk Sugu… maaf maksudnya… Bentak Saga dengan bibir monyongnya.

Karena posisi bibirnya, omongan Saga jadi gak jelas, berikut ini terjemahan dari perkataannya.

"Kanon kurang ajar… Kenapa mukul gue pake wajan…?"

…

Bayangan dua orang kembali muncul tidak jauh dari mereka seakan memantau gerak-gerik kedua saint kembar itu, tapi kini tampak keduanya terbelit perban disana sini.

"Gila…! Gak disangka si Virgo ternyata kuat juga…!"

"Untung kita berdua…! Kalo sendiri, udah K.O gue…!"

"Tapi tenang yang penting urusan dia udah beres…! Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan sikembar itu…?"

"Kita tunggu saja…!"

Kedua bayangan itu kembali menghilang, biarpun terlihat yang satu sempat jatuh tersandung dulu sebelum dia kembali bangkit berjalan pincang dan lenyap seperti yang seorang lagi.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

…

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Hmmm... kira-kira gimana lagi ya…?" (Kehabisan ide)

Aiolos: "Entahlah…?" (Gak punya ide)

Istar: "Entah dech…!" (Gak bisa mikir)

Aiolia: "Ni mau dilanjutin atau gak…?"

Istar + Aiolos: "…?!" (masih mikir)


	8. Chapter 8:Kejelasan!

**SERBA 2**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Chapter terakhir… Akhirnya…!"_

_Aiolos: "Yah… koq gini aja sih…!"_

_Istar: "Mo nya gimana…?"_

_Aiolos: "Lanjut sampe kena semua..!"_

_Istar: "Entar… entar…! Tenang aja…!"_

…

**Chapter: 8. Kejelasan…!**

_Sebelumnya di Chapter 7_

…

Kedua bayangan itu kembali menghilang, biarpun terlihat yang satu sempat jatuh tersandung dulu sebelum dia kembali bangkit dan lenyap seperti yang seorang lagi.

…

Kanon kembali sibuk mencari petunjuk sekaligus nyariin Shaka yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari sana, sedang Saga masih sibuk membenahi mulutnya yang sudah terlanjur monyok kena gampar wajan saudaranya.

"Shaka kemana sih…? Mana tadi dia ngomongnya belom selesai…!" Kanon menomel sambil ngacak-acak lemari baju kakaknya.

"Loe ngapain berantakin pakaian gue…?" Bibir Saga dah balik lagi tami masih tampak biru legam.

"Nyari petunjuk lah…!" Jawab Kanon yang sepertinya lebih ingin mengacak-acak dari pada mencari suatu petunjuk.

"Kita periksa lemari loe yuk…!" Ajak Saga dengan niat jahatnya yang untuk sesaat rambutnya seperti akan berganti warna lagi.

"Tunggu…! Shaka sepertinya dah dapat petunjuk dech tadi…!" Katanya yang berhasil meredam keinginan saudaranya untu pergi mengacak-acak lemarinya.

…

Kanon terdiam sejenak.

"Apa… apa…?" Saga gak sabaran.

"Tadi kayanya Shaka pengen ngatain sesuatu dech soal masalah ini…!" Katanya lagi sambil terus berpikir mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Apa… apa… apa…?" Saga makin gak sebaran sampai Kanon nyaris menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki tapi dia buru-buru membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan sepatu. (?)

…

Sejenak Kanon kembali terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Ayo Kanon coba ingat-ingat apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebelum Shaka menghilang…!" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Terbayang lah kembali kejadian tentang pembicaraan beberapa jam yang lalu ditempat itu antara dirinya dengan Saint Virgo itu.

"_Kenapa sih dia…?" Shaka bertanya dengan kedua mulutnya._

"_Semua kan dah tahu soal kurap akut dipahanya itu…!" Sambung dirinya yang kala itu sedang sweatdrop sambil mengambil sebuah senter kecil guna mencari siapa tahu ada surat lain disekitar lemari Saga._

"Buka-bukan soal kurapnya Saga…!"

Kanon berbicara pelan sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri mencoba untuk mengingat.

"…?..." Saga cuman Sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

…

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya bayangan Shaka kembali muncul dalam kepala Kanon.

"_Sepertinya mereka ingin menantang kalian…?" Shaka melirik mereka dengan kedua matanya yang selalu tertutup._

"_Apa Mungkin…" Shaka mendekati lemari pakaian Saga._

"Oh iya…!"

Kanon berbalik pada saudaranya yang sedang santai dikursi.

"Dah ketemu…?" Saga bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduk nyamannya.

"Bukanya bantuin mikir… malah duduk tenang gitu…!" Kanon sinis.

"Tapi yang disini sama Shaka kan cuman kamu…!" Saga ikut-ikutan bicara dengan nada sinis.

"I… iya juga sih…!" Sang adik pun jadi malu sendiri.

…

"Begini… mungkin ini yang dicurigai Shaka…!" Kata Kanon setelah melepas rasa malunya.

"Apa… apa… apa… apa…?" Kesabaran Saga menghilang lagi.

"Kenapa mereka cuman mengutuk mereka yang berada disini kecuali kita…?" Tanya Kanon.

"Ya… karena mereka ingin menantang kita… yakan…?" Jawab Saga enteng. "Eh… tunggu…!" Sepertinya Saga juga menyadari sesuatu. "Berarti mereka orang yang udah kenal dengan kita…?" lanjutanya disambut anggukan dari saudara kembarnya.

"Lalu mereka masuk ke kuil yang ada penghuninya dengan mudah…! Ya.. soalnya semua kuil gak ada kuncinya sih...!" Kata Kanon sendiri. "Tapi gimana caranya mereka bisa masukin kertas itu dalam lemari pakaian loe yang dikunci…?" Tanya Kanon lagi.

"Benar juga… kalo lemari gue gak kedobrak kepala loe…! pasti kita gak bakalan tau…?" Kata Saga mengangguk-angguk gak jeas.

"Kecuali…!" Kata keduanya secara bersamaan. "Kecuali mereka punya kuncinya…!" Lanjut mereka masih barengan.

"Jujur aja tadinya aku curiga sama kamu…! Tapi kamu gak mungkin bisa sehebat ini…!" Kanon kali ini bicara seorang diri.

"Kurang ajar ngatain gue payah ni anak…!" Pikir Saga mulai panas.

"Berarti pelakunya…!" Kedua anak kembar ini kompak lagi sambil tersenyum.

…

Kedua Saint Gemini kembar itu kontan berlari keluar kuil sambil melongok kesana kemari.

"Ayo keluar kalian…! Kembar Gemini Aspros dan Defteros…!" Teriak mereka.

Tak lama dua bayangan melompat dari atas kuil mereka dan mendarat dengan baiknya dihadapan dua saint kembar itu.

Defteros: "Akhirnya kalian berhasil juga memecahkan misteri serba dua ini…!"

Aspros: "Berarti kalian gak terlalu bodoh…!"

Mendengar perkataan mereka Saga dan Kanon cuman saling melirik.

"Bodoh…?"

Gumam Kanon pelan.

"Apa maksud kalian berbuat seperti ini…?" Teriak Saga pada kedua Saint Gemini dari generasi berbeda yang telah membuat masalah itu.

"Untuk menguji kalian tentunya…!" Jawab Aspros tenang.

"Ya…! Kami merasa kesal kalau disebut-sebut punya titisan yang bodoh…!" Sambung Defteros.

"Siapa yang bilang gitu…?" Tanya Kanon maju kedepan Saga.

"Dua Saint bersaudara abad ini…! Leo dan Sagitarius…!" Jawab Defteros enteng.

…

Mendengar alasan dari mereka sontak api mengepul dikepala Kanon dan Saga.

"Aiolos…! Aiolia…! Awas kalian…!" Kata mereka penuh api dendam kesumat.

"Mereka jangan didengerin donk…! Mereka tu cuman sirik aja…!" Teriak Kanon masih menyala-nyala.

"Lalu Shaka…?" Tanya Saga yang telah berhasil mengubah ekspresinya lagi menjadi ekspresi tenang.

"Tenang aja…! Saint Virgo itu sekarang lagi tidur dikuilnya…!" Jawab Defteros tersenyum sedikit.

"Lalu kekacauan dikuil lain itu ulah kalian juga…?" Tanya Saga lagi.

"Kekacauan…? Kekacauan apa…?" Aspros malah balik bertanya.

"Kita cuman ngasi kutukan dua-dua aja sama yang lainnya…!" Sambung Defteros.

…

Kanon dan Saga saling melirik bingung tak mengerti.

"Lalu… Lumpur dikuil Virgo…. Kuil Pisces yang terbakar…. Kuil Cancer yang bersih mengkilat dan Kuil Taurus yang jadi pink…?" Kanon seperti minta penjelasan.

Aspros dan Defteros yang kali ini tampak bingung tak mengerti

"Temen-temen… Sorry…!"

Kata seseorang yang muncul tidak jauh dari mereka.

"De… de…. de…!" Gagap Kanon balik lagi dan Saga pun kembali siap dengan wajannya. "Deathmask…?" Mendadak normal karena takut mukanya didepak wajan.

"Itu gue…!" Kata si DM yang berjalan pelan.

"Kapan loe balik…?" Tanya Saga.

"Gini… sebenernya beberapa hari yang lalu… gue baru aja jadian sama cewek tulen…!"

Perkataan si DM itu membuat kedua Saint Gemini itu seperti membatu.

"Dia katanya mo main kesini…! Makanya tadi pagi-pagi gue balik dan bersihin kuil gue…!" Lanjut si DM lagi.

"Trus…!"

"Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang dikuil gue…! Makanya gue kekuil si Aphro buat minta cat secara diam-diam (?)…! Biarpun yang ada cuman cat pink tapi gak apalah gue ambil juga…! Pas gue mo pergi… eh gue liat ada tuyul lagi tidur…"

Isi Kepala keempat Saint Gemini.

Saga+Kanon: "Tu pasti si Aphro…!"

Aspros+Defteros: "Tu pasti Saint Pisces…!"

"Karena kaget gue lari sampe kesandung kabel…! kabel yang putus mengakibatkan arus pendek dan memicu kebakaran…"

"Kenapa loe gak nolongin si Aphro…?" Tanya Saga naikin alis matanya sebelah.

"Soalnya gue pikir si Aphro dah dimakan tuyul…!" Jawab si DM membuat nyang lain menahan tawa.

"Tus… trus gimana…?" Kata Defteros yang sepertinya gak kuat nahan tawa.

"Gue lari lagi sampai jatuh guling gulingan dilumpur… Gue juga sempet terpeleset dikuil Virgo…! Pas sampe dikuil Cancer… eh ada siluman berang-berang…! Gue panic lagi jadi langsung ngacir turun dan cat pink yang gue bawa pegangannya lepas waktu gue lari dan berhamburan dikuil Taurus…! Makanya gue ngumpet disini…!" Jelas Saint Cancer itu seolah memberi jawaban akan misteri yang tersisa.

"Jadi bayangan mondar-mandir yang diliat kita tu loe…?" Tanya Saga yang dijawab dengan anggukan Saint kepiting itu.

…

Keesokan harinya.

"Bangun pagi…!" Ucap Saint kembar Gemini menarik nafas dengan leganya.

"Ternyata… satu hidung cukup…!" Aldebaran tak hentinya mengelus hidungnya yang telah jadi satu lagi.

Aspros dan Defteros sepertinya sudah mengembalikan mereka seperti semula dan gak tampak lagi bagai mahluk aneh.

Dikuil Scorpio Milo terus nyengir sambil bercermin menatap gigi- giginya yang sudah balik rapih gak ada dua gigi yang menjulur yang membuatnya mirip siluman berang-berang.

Beberapa Saint lain pun sudah kembali dari urusannya masing-masing seperti Camus yang balik dengan membawa seorang tukang reparasi tuk benerin saluran air yang sudah dia bikin mampet.

Dikuil Leo, Aiolia juga dah balik dari liburannya karena merasa dicuekin.

"Shaka kenapa loe tidur disini…!"

Teriak Saint Leo yang baru tiba dikuilnya.

Sepertinya Aspros dan Defteros salah menaruh Shaka, bukannya dikuil Virgo tapi malah dikuil Leo.

Sedang dikuil Cancer si DM masih sibuk membereskan kuilnya yang akan dikunjungi sama pacar barunya yang konon katanya kali ini adalah ce tulen, meski masih banyak yang meragukannya.

Dengan begitu Kehidupan semuanya pun kembali seperti biasanya…

…

"Oh Noooooooo…!"

Jeritan Khas Aphro kembali bergema ria dipagi itu.

"Kenapa lagi tu si Aphro…!"

Tanya kedua Saint kembar yang salah seorang diatara nya sontak melesat kekuil Pisces.

"Kenapa Pro…?" Tanya Saga yang berlari mengahmpiri si Aphro yang kini lagi ngumpet dibalik tiang.

"Kenapa Rambutku masih dua…?" Kata si Aphro keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil manyun meringis dengan rambut yang masih dua helai.

"Gak tahu…?" Saga jadi ikut bingung kenapa si Aphro masih gak balik seperti semula.

"Gue tahu…!" Jawab Kanon yang ikut menyusul kesana. "Lihat ini…!" Katanya sembari memperlihatkan secarik kertas putih bertinta biru yang dia temukan dikuil Gemini.

_Untuk Gemini Saga dan Kanon._

"_Maaf… kemarin kami sudah membuat keributan… tapi kami senang ternyata kalian punya otak…_

_rekan-rekan kalian yang lain sudah kami kembalikan seperti semua…_

_tapi maaf tuk Saint Pisces kalian karena menurut pendapat dari Saint Pisces kami Albafica kemarin, lebih baik si Pisces kalian tetap berambut 2 supaya lebih tampak kaya laki dan nggak mempermalukan nama saint Pisces…_

_karena itu kami putuskan tidak mengembalikan saint Pisces kalian seperti semula…_

_Terimakasih dan buat kami bangga menjadi leluhur kalian…_

_tertanda_

_Aspros dan Defteros…_

"Oh gitu…! Masuk diakal…!"

"Apanya yang masuk diakal…! Kalo gitu kalian semua yang ada disini mesti jadi botak juga…!" Teriak Saint Pisces yang ngamuk karena rambut indahnya gak balik sambil mengambil sebuah gunting rumput dan alat cukur ketiak miliknya.

…

Matahari berjungkir kabur kedalam gelapnya malam, sang rembulanpun tampaknya terlalu malu tuk menampakan wajahnya, dan hari itupun ditutup dengan rombongan para Saint + Athena yang berebut memadati toko wig yang kebanjiran rezeki dari pelanggan sebagai dampak nyata dari keganasan Saint Pisces mereka.

…

_**The end**_

…

**Behind the scane**

Aiolos: "Untung gak disana…!"

Aphrodite: "Tunggu aja kalo loe balik kesini..! Gundul menanti…!"

Saga + Kanon: "Kita bakalan bantuin loe Pro…!"

Aiolos: "Gue disini selamanya dech…!"

Istar: "…?!"

Aiolia (kabur balik ke Indonesia dengan rambut setengah botak): "Gue bantuin si Aphro aja dech…!" (nyiapin alat cukur)

Aiolos: "Kyaaa...! Star...!" (Lari dikejar alat cukur)

Istar: "Katanya harus kena semua...!"

Aiolos: "Gak gini juga...!" (Lari tambah kenceng)

Istar: "Sekian Fic kali ini…! Semoga menghibur…!"

Semua: "Dan sampai jumpa di Fic berikutnya…!"


End file.
